1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an accident preventing system for sports.
2. Description of Related Art
Sports refers to activity aiming to promote health or foster a sound mind through physical activity. Sports positively affects users physically or mentally. Flexibility and balance of human bodies may be enhanced through activity of joints and muscles. Also, sports resolves tension and allows a person to have confidence by overcoming his or her limitation.
Leisure sports, a type of sports involving movement from a first zone to a second zone, includes bungee jumping, euro jump, and zipline, and the like. Leisure sports is sports allowing users to traverse or fly over mountain, lake, river, sea, and the like. Leisure sports generally relies on a safety equipment worn on users but is highly risky, so users should be careful of an accident.
Recently, when leisure sports is used, a safety equipment that a user wears may not be properly bound to the user's body or the safety equipment worn on the user may not be properly bound to a facility member to cause an accident.